


How to get Potter’s luck

by sra_danvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial Draco, Fluff and Crack, Humour, M/M, OC Draco, Silly Draco, slightly noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was lucky enough to be chose by the Goblet of Fire without having put his name in it. Draco wants Potter’s luck, even if he needs to “touch” Potter for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to get Potter’s luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [2014 Get Lucky](http://hp-getlucky.livejournal.com/42481.html) Fest.

One of the Durmstrang students said that if one rubbed Harry Potter's head, he’d have good luck.

The few people in the Slytherin common room laughed at the boy.

Draco Malfoy also laughed, but he kept the idea like a treasure inside his mind; _Who could get Potter’s luck!_

Malfoy knew Potter was lucky. He always got all the attention and the coolest things happened to him. Just like the previous year with the hippogriff; Potter got the awesome ride and Malfoy got the broken arm. And he was chosen for the Triwizard Tournament without having even put his name at the Goblet of Fire this very year!

Draco knew Potter didn’t put his name in the very moment Dumbledore had read the small piece of paper. Potter may have good luck but he didn’t know how to keep his emotions hidden. These Gryffindors… Draco could see genuine surprise in his face just like he could see jealousy in Weasley’s. The Weasel hadn’t trusted his friend. It was proof that Draco knew Potter better than the blood traitor.

Draco thought all night about what that student had said. If he could touch Potter’s head he could be luckier than Potter at last. And maybe he could also steal all the good luck the Gryffindor had.

The next day Draco followed Potter to the lake. It was cloudy so there was no one wandering out of the castle. Potter was alone because Weasley wasn’t talking to him yet. The Slytherin smirked. Good for him and bad for the Weasel.

Draco felt lucky and he hadn’t even touched Potter yet.

“ _Dormio hexia._ ” Draco cast the sleeping spell once Harry sat down against a tree near the shore.

When his hand touched Potter’s hair Draco really felt something inside him. It was very likely the good luck coming to him. The thing was that Potter’s atrocious hair was softer than it looked. He rubbed his hand a little more just to be sure he got the good luck.

It was dark when Draco realized he had lost track of time. He ran to the castle until he remembered he hadn’t put Potter out of his spell yet. It was sheer luck Draco had not forgotten Potter! He returned and cast _Finite Incantatem_ from afar.

Dinner was finished when Draco finally arrived to the castle but he found that his mother’s owl had brought him sweets and cakes. While his mother sent him sweeties everyday, Draco was convinced that today was due to sheer luck.

The pumpkin cake was particularly good that day.

H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&

The two following days were amazing for Draco. Nott did his homework, like he used to, but Draco didn’t need to ask him this time. And Potter looked at him more than he usually did, and that was a thing Draco appreciated.

But the third day all was spoiled. Draco pricked his middle finger with a ”Potter stinks!” badge. And it was so painful that he had to go to Madame Poppy for a pain relief potion.

Draco needed to rub Potter’s head again and soon or his precious fingers would be in danger of a cut by the next potions class.

So Draco followed Potter again. This time it was more difficult to find him alone and the Slytherin knew it was because he had no good luck left. But he endured the boring conversation Longbottom and Potter were having until the dumb Gryffindor led Potter on the lakeside and went to the castle, probably to explode some cauldrons.

The moment Draco couldn’t see Longbottom’s big ass he cast the sleeping spell. He felt much better when his hands touched Potter’s hair. He rubbed and rubbed but this time he wanted to have a whole week of good luck so he opened Potter’s robe and unbuttoned his shirt, looking for the place Potter must keep his luck: his heart. He was a foolish emotional Gryffindor; surely his luck was there under his skin, beating steady with the compass of his heart.

Potter had a hairy chest with smooth dark hair where Draco didn’t even have one. But of course Potter would be hairy! That was just his luck. And Draco was going to grow a gorgeous blond smooth hair chest now. He only hoped it will be as nice to touch as Potter’s was…

H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&

A week later Draco had not even one hair on his chest yet. And he was terribly upset because that morning he had lost the rest of Potter’s luck.

Draco’s potion had gone wrong and Professor Snape glared at him. The worst was that he stained his robe and now he stank of mashed cockroaches. And it could only mean that he had no good luck. It didn’t matter that he had been staring at Potter all through class. That was just Potter’s good luck working, not at all that the Gryffindor had opened three–three!–buttons of his shirt. In truth, it was hot at the dungeons but that was no excuse to show all that gorgeous chest hair during a class.

After a good bath and change of clothes, Draco followed Potter again. Crabbe and Goyle were stalking Potter for him so he knew Potter was at the library with Granger.

Once again, he was glad Weasley and Potter weren’t on speaking terms because the Weasel sent a message to Granger and the mudblood left the library first for once.

Draco needed to act. Potter was in a secluded table so he knew he could be discovered at any time. Once again, he cast the sleeping spell.

Potter was lovely with his face glued to the table but this time he had no time to lose and he need to do something drastic to steal all the good luck he could. If a rub in his chest gave him a good lucky week maybe his lips could give him more in less time.

Draco sat near Potter pretending to be sleeping too. If someone saw them they wouldn’t believe they were studying together but at last they’ll think that both of them were under a spell.

Potter smelled delicious, of cakes and chocolate. He got closer and grabbed Potter’s thigh under the table. Draco’s heart began to beat faster; surely the good luck was going to his body.

After looking around for unwanted witnesses Draco stuck out his tongue and licked Potter’s cheek. His heart was beating even faster. It was working. He licked across his cheek up to his ear and bit his lobe. Surely that worked too because he was feeling luckier already.

Instinctively he kissed his way to Potter’s mouth. He could taste chocolate in his mouth and searched for more of that glorious flavour with his tongue.

Draco moaned so loud that he almost didn’t hear the steps that were approaching but he was lucky already and even had time to hide behind a bookshelf.

“Harry? Are you still here?”

It was Granger. Draco cast a _Finite Incantatem_ before the mudblood found that Potter was under a spell.

“Mione? I fell asleep?”

“Oh, Harry, you’re incorrigible. Come on, dinner is ready.”

Draco watched them go but he didn’t go to the Great Hall. He wasn’t hungry. All the same, he bet his mother had sent him some sweets… if he was lucky.

H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&H&D&

Draco feared he had stolen all Potter’s good luck when he saw him flying ahead of the dragon in the first task.

But then Potter returned with the golden egg and Draco almost cheered. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him funny but he just scowled and went with the other Slytherins to congratulate Krum.

After that it was hard to find Harry alone because he had reconciled with Weasley. He was Harry now in his mind. After all, he had been sharing Potter’s luck for a while. And he had had his tongue inside Potter’s mouth…

One afternoon Crabbe and Goyle warned him that Potter was in the Prefects’ bathroom. Draco didn’t know how he had managed to enter but he knew the password too so he went without thinking twice. He needed the good luck, after all.

When he entered the bathroom he was so astonished to see Potter in the nude that he didn’t hide at all.

“Malfoy? What are you doing here?” Potter asked, trying to cover himself, which was hard to do with an egg in his hand.

“I could ask you the same thing, Harry” Draco said, trying to keep his arrogant demeanour.

“Harry?” Potter repeated, shocked.

“ _Dormio hexia,_ ” Draco cast, not wanting Potter to attract unwanted attention.

He ran to the tub and got inside, casting his clothes away. He didn’t want Harry to drown. That would mean no more luck for him.

He put Potter’s head over the water, positioning himself under the Gryffindor. He felt Harry’s back against his chest. It was delicious, he was feeling so much luck that his heart was beating like mad.

He didn’t lose time and began to caress Harry’s chest and kiss his neck. He was feeling so euphoric that he let his hand wander lower, until he heard a dreadful moaning.

“Murderer! Murderer! You killed Harry Potter!”

Moaning Myrtle was shrieking while flying around the bathroom.

“He’s not dead! He was… drowning, and I helped him. See? I’m giving him the kiss of life,” Draco said, turning Harry’s face and going mouth to mouth on him.

“That doesn’t seem like a kiss of life. That seems like a lover’s kiss, and I know who you are, Draco Malfoy: you don’t like Harry Potter at all. I know you were murdering him. Murderer! A murderer in the castle!”

“All right! All right! You’ll see he’s alive.” Draco cast _Finite Incantatem_ and Harry awoke. 

When he saw where he was and especially with whom, he also began to yell. “Potter, shut up or we’ll both be in trouble,” Draco said, pointing at the ghost with his wand.

“Moa… Myrtle?” Harry asked. “What are you doing here? This is the boys’ bathroom!”

“This is the Prefects’ bathroom and I know neither of you are in fifth year yet. So who’s in trouble now?”

“My father will know about this,” Draco said. “He’s in the Board of Governors and he can…”

“Myrtle, please, could you be so kind as to go so I can leave that pompous Slytherin?” Harry asked.

Draco frowned but he didn’t say a word because Myrtle seemed to change his expression.

“Harry, you don’t come to my bathroom anymore…” Myrtle moaned.

“I assure you I’ll go tomorrow if you leave now,” Harry said solemnly.

“You’re sure you’re safe with Malfoy?” Myrtle asked, glaring at Draco.

“Oi you…!”

Harry cut off Draco’s complaint and took his wand from him.

“Now that I have his wand, you don’t need to worry, Myrtle.”

The ghost blew a kiss to Harry and stick out her tongue at Draco before disappearing through a wall.

“Give my wand back,” Draco ordered, annoyed by the way Potter was treating him. After everything they’ve been through these past few weeks…

“No. First, I want you to tell me what the hell you’re doing here with me,” Harry said, aiming his wand to him.

Draco didn’t say a word. What could he say? He hadn’t had bad intentions at all but now that he needed to explain his reasons… one may say he had taken advantage of Potter.

Finally, he decided to speak the truth. After all, he had been in close contact with a naked Harry was therefore lucky enough to make him understand that Draco didn’t hate him anymore.

“I wanted to get lucky,” Draco said plainly.

“What?” Harry asked.

“I wanted your good luck,” Draco repeated. He sighed deeply before explaining himself: “Some guy from Dursmtrang —I don’t know who, they’re all alike— said that if someone wanted your luck, the only thing they needed to do was rub your head. Everybody laughed then but I thought he could be right so I tried and it was awesome. It just lasted two days and I wanted more so I rubbed your head again —and something more— and it last more but then Snape glared at me–”

“Stop! Stop!” Harry yelled angrily. “Wait a moment… Is this not the first time you have put me under a spell? And what did you mean with _something more_?” he asked, horrified.

“It was not that bad, I just needed more luck and I thought that touching you in other places…”

“Where, Malfoy?”

“Your chest. I thought your heart would be the source of your luck because you’re a Gryffindor and…”

“Just that, just my chest? Because Malfoy… we… are naked,” Harry said shyly.

“Oh, that was another time.”

“How many times did you molest me?” Harry asked, rubbing his wet hair.

“It was just a few kisses! I didn’t violate you!” Draco screamed, worried.

“Kisses? You? You kissed me? For luck?” Harry rubbed his eyes this time. “I can’t believe it, Malfoy. You hate me!”

“I don’t hate you anymore! At first I was jealous because you’re so cool and always get all the attention; The Boy Who Lived and his stylish scar. You were chosen for the Tournament and you hadn’t even put your name in the goblet! But you shared your luck with me even without knowing it. And then… your hair is not as bad when you touch it. And you smell like chocolate and your lips are so soft and you have hair on your chest and on your navel too…”

“How do you know about my navel? You said you just touched my chest!”

“I’m looking at it now,” Draco said teasingly. Harry covered himself with his free hand.

“I think I’ve drowned and this is all a hallucination,” Harry said, shaking his head.

“You’re too lucky to sink, Harry.”

“Don’t call me Harry, it’s creepy.”

“It’s your name.”

“From your lips it’s creepy if don’t follow any taunting,” Harry sighed deeply. “Look, Malfoy, I’m not as lucky as you think. That,” he said, putting his hair aside to point at his scar. “That’s not cool. The man who did that to me —and you know who— killed my parents and I don’t look for all the troubles I’m usually in. Do you think I wanted to fight a damned dragon?” Harry yelled. Draco looked so told off and his face was so Malfoyless that Harry took pity on him. Just a little bit. “You said that I didn’t put my name in the Goblet of Fire. Did you know it wasn’t me?”

“Of course I knew! I just had to look at your face! You were so surprised and horrified. The Weasel is dumb,” Draco said.

“Don’t call Ron that,” Harry scolded, but he was smiling.

Draco smiled too and swam to Harry, making a show of it.

“Now that we’re friends… will you let me touch your head?”

“We’re not friends. And I’ve told you, Malfoy, I’m not especially lucky. You could touch my other head and the effect would be the same. Nothing would happen,” Harry joked, smirking.

But Draco didn’t laugh. He just got closer to Harry, staring at him.

“If I touched your _other_ head, something would definitely happen, Potter,” Draco said teasingly.

“You were telling the truth,” Harry said, astonished. “You kissed me and you liked it.” Draco nodded passionately.

Harry put Draco’s wand on the floor, trusting him enough to turn his back to him. He was bewildered. Malfoy was acting strangely but he was feeling that for once the Slytherin was being honest with him. And damn, the blond was gorgeous with his wet hair and eyes.

When he felt cold lips kissing his shoulder he decided to enjoy the bizarre situation he found himself in by chance. So he turned around and let Malfoy kiss him.

Draco took advantage of Harry’s inaction and went for his mouth.

“Mmm… chocolate again.”

“The house-elves give me food if I…” Harry started to say.

“Potter, shut up and kiss me.”

They kissed for a while, quickly going from the awkward when they didn’t know where to put their hands to a passionate fight of his tongues with their hands on the other’s bum.

“Malfoy, are you doing this just for that silly idea of my luck?” Harry said breathless.

“Of course, Potter, I’m a Slytherin. But that doesn’t mean that we can’t have a good time,” Draco said, positioning himself between Harry’s legs, who was against the small pool wall.

The arrangement was better than floating around since their bodies were rubbing at the most interesting places.

Harry grabbed Draco’s fleshy buttocks and pushed against him, earning a deep moan from Draco, who in turn moved his hips to better rub their cocks together.

“Harry, I’m going to come first if you keep doing that,” Draco said, enjoying the caress of Harry’s fingertips on his crack.

“At the same time,” Harry declared, speeding his own hip’s movement.

They were kissing when they reached their peaks, shouting their pleasure in each other’s mouth.

No one wanted Myrtle to return.

They kissed lazily for a while until their fingers were wrinkled. Draco went for his wand —to spell his fingers dry— when he hit Potter’s golden egg and accidentally shoved it in the water.

The thing opened and began to glow.

Harry and Draco immersed themselves in the pool and they could clearly hear the song that was incomprehensible above the water.

“Draco, you’re a genius!” Harry shouted when their heads were out of the water.

“No, Harry. It was just your luck.”

Harry kissed him when he finished laughing.


End file.
